Detention
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley com a palavra detenção. 'Rose Weasley correspondeu ao beijo e sentiu uma grande felicidade dentro do peito, felicidade pela qual, estava esperando à muito tempo.' Para Ines Granger Black.


**Detention**

Rose Weasley, uma ruiva bonita de estatura média, andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, com a varinha na mão. Andava no seu sexto ano, e era monitora dos Gryffindor.

Ouviu um estrondo atrás de si, seguido por grandes gargalhadas. Virou-se de olhos arregalados, e andou rápido seguindo o som das risadas, para ver quem andava a causar o caos a uma hora daquelas.

Entrou no banheiro dos garotos e Scorpius Malfoy junto com Albus Potter, estavam lá. Os dois tinham acabado de explodir aquilo.

Logo Filch também chegou, junto com sua gata.

- Vai embora Filch, eu trato disso. – Rose ordenou. O homem parecia ir protestar, mas a ruiva o interrompeu, decidida. – Vai embora!

Virou-se para os dois garotos e os encarou extremamente séria. Estes se entreolharam.

- Detenção Malfoy. E Albus. – Disse.

- Prima.. – Murmurou o garoto Poter.

- Não vale a pena Albus Severus, vocês vão ter vosso castigo e ponto final! – Ela bufou, parecendo bem aborrecida com os dois.

Estes, abaixaram suas cabeças, apesar de não estarem mesmo arrependidos.

No dia seguinte, era sábado, um bom dia para uma detenção. Fazia apenas uns cinco minutos que Rose estava fechada junto com Scorpius na Sala dos Troféus que, o loiro tinha de limpar.

- Sinceramente. Não sei porque a Mcgonagall não quis que eu ficasse também com o Albus. E porque raio que ela pensa que eu ia ser mais mole com ele só por ser da família? Deve pensar que eu tenho uma grande falta de profissionalismo.. – Rose falava para si mesma, quando na realidade Scorpius também estava ouvindo.

- Claro que ela não pensa isso. Ela, assim como eu, acha que nós fomos feitos um para o outro Rosie, então ela queria nos deixar sozinhos para nos podermos acertar! Ela é legal. – Disse o loiro, com um sorriso na face.

- Não me chama de Rosie, Malfoy! – A menina retorquiu. Viu que Scorpius tinha pousado o pano, que nem tinha começado a usar e estava de braços cruzados encostado na parede. Ele era lindo. Alto, ombros largos, tudo no sítio, olhos cinzentos e cabelo loiro despenteado. Fazia qualquer uma perder a respiração, mas ela não podia cair na tentação. – Que eu saiba a detenção não acabou. Pega esse pano agora mesmo!

Scorpius levou as mãos ao alto com um sorriso toro no rosto, e pegou o pano, começando sua limpeza.

Rose achou estranha a atitude do loiro, já que todos que iam para detenção sempre se recusavam a fazer qualquer coisa, e estavam saturados de estar lá, desde o primeiro minuto, quando entravam. Mas ele parecia não se importar.

- Porque a esta hora não está implorando para sair daqui? – Perguntou Rose, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Simples. – Scorpius afirmou, voltando a encarar ela. – Porque eu estou aqui com você. Para mim, isso é tudo o que eu quero e tudo o que importa.

Rose não conseguiu argumentos. Algumas horas se passaram, Rose continuava pensando encostada a uma mesa, enquanto Scorpius continuava limpando, embora mais lentamente porque já estava algo cansado.

De repente, ele apareceu do seu lado, falando.

- O que você está pensando?

- Nada. Porque simplesmente não me obedece e só pára quando eu mandar? – Dizia a menina.

- Eu estou cansado ruivinha, me dá dois minutos. – O loiro pedia.

- Não me chama de.. – Rose começou.

- Ruivinha, Malfoy! Sim, eu sei isso de trás para a frente. Você anda muito irritadinha Rose, está de TPM? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Não me queira deixar mais irritada. – Ela avisou.

- Irritada não é o que pretendo.. feliz sim. – Ele começou a se aproximar cada vez mais da menina que tentava recuar, mas logo bateu na mesa onde a pouco estava encostada. A respiração dela estava mais acelerada e aí, o menino juntou seus lábios com os dela em um beijo lento e doce. Romântico.

- Nós temos de parar Scorpius. – Rose murmurou.

- Você não quer parar. – Ele retorquiu, continuando a beijar ela.

- Ah, eu não quero parar! – A ruiva confirmou, colocando suas mãos na nuca do garoto.

O beijo passou de um ritmo lento para um beijo um pouco mais rápido, com mais vontade. As mãos de Scorpius pousaram na cintura da Gryffindor, e sem seguida, passearam pelas suas costas, por baixo da camisola.

Scorpius beijou demoradamente o seu pescoço e a ruiva deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar.

- Vai com calma. – Disse ela.

O loiro deu uma risadinha e se afastou então dela, pegando o pano para limpar.

- Rosie, eu realmente te amo. – Falou, sincero.

Rose sorriu abertamente e mordeu o lábio.

- Ahh, larga esse pano agora mesmo e me beija!

Scorpius riu mais uma vez, e correu para a beira da garota , abraçou ela e a beijou de novo, ambos sorrindo.

Rose Weasley correspondeu ao beijo e sentiu uma grande felicidade dentro do peito, felicidade pela qual, estava esperando à muito tempo.

* * *

><p>Para <strong>Ines Granger Black<strong>, espero que tenha gostado dessa também!


End file.
